


It's a Date

by Lady_Jane666



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluf, Fluffy, Hux lost his cat, Meet-Cute, cute moments, pre-relationship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jane666/pseuds/Lady_Jane666
Summary: Millicent gets out of Hux’s room and makes her way to your station and you decide it might be best to return the General’s cat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a little longer than I planned so I split it into two parts

Joining the First Order wasn’t your dream, but when they come to your planet and ask for loyalty you either bend the knee willingly or they take your children. You knew it was better than not to join them and just keep your head down. Which is what you did. 

 

You work as clerk one of the lead ships of the fleet, the Finalizer under the command of the young General named Armitage Hux, who you had never seen but had heard the stories of his cruel nature from some of your co-workers but had never witnessed it first hand. As you went about your work on rather ordinary day, just entering data and monitoring communications, nothing exciting in the least. You felt something warm and fuzzy rub against your legs under your desk. You paused your work and peered under your desk to find a fluffy, well groomed orange tabby cat with a velvet collar with a small bell around it’s neck. “Well aren’t you just the most precious creature I have seen in ages… what in the Maker’s name are you doing on this ship?” You laugh softly as you lean down and pick the cat up. 

 

The name engraved on a little silver disk was “Millicent” and she seemed like a very friendly and sweet animal. As soon as you picked her up Millicent started to purr and nussle her head against your arm. You had a cat as a child. You missed your childhood pet and from the looks of how well cared for Millicent was, you knew she was also very likely missed greatly. “Well Miss. Millicent… I don’t have a problem hanging with me but I think we have to find your people... “ You utter to the animal in a hushed tone as she curls up in your lap and you lean forward and begin to compose a ship wide communication.

 

**Subject: Anyone missing a cat?**

 

**I found, or rather she found me, a sweet little orange tabby, with a black collar. The name on the collar is Millicent. She must have wandered into my office at some point in the last hour or so.**

 

**If this sounds like your cat, please get back to me so I can return her home safely.**

 

**Ensign (y/l/n)**

 

  1. **she is like totally fine… just hanging out in my lap while I do work. She is so fluffy I could just die!**



 

You sent the com and went back about your work. Not really thinking too much of who the cat belonged to. You figured it was on of the girl who worked in the medbays you never expected to see the name that popped up on a new com that just came into your mailbox. 

 

**New Message From General A. Hux**

 

“No…” You said looking down at Millicent. “You are not the General’s cat… please tell me you are not his cat.” Millicent looked up at you and let out a large yawn as she started to knead her paws into your lap before laying her head down on her paws. You opened the message as you took a deep steadying breath. 

 

**Subject - Found Cat**

 

**Engin (y/l/n),**

 

**I believe you have my cat. If you could please bring her to my office at your earliest convenience I would appreciate it greatly.**

 

**General A. Hux**

 

  1. **\- So fluffy you could die? I am assuming you are fond of her?**



 

Almost instantly you clasp your hand over your mouth when you realized you were going to have to take Millicent back to him and had sent such a ridiculous message in the first place. You should have been more professional but you let that part of you that was still an excited child at the sight of stray cat, take hold. 

 

Quickly you compose a far more professional reply. 

 

**Subject - Found Cat**

 

**General Hux,**

 

**Please forgive the very casual nature of my original message Sir. I did not think this was your cat and was unaware you were included in mass messages of the sort. I will bring your cat to you right away Sir.**

 

**Also, yes I am fond of her… she is a very sweet animal and I had cats growing up. I miss them.**

 

**Sincerely,**

**Engin (y/l/n)**

 

You hit send and before you had a chance to collect yourself and steady your nerves Hux had replied to your last message. “Oh lord…” You mumble as you lean forward to open and read his response. 

 

**Subject - Found Cat**

 

**I am glad that you and Millicent are getting along. She actually, tends not like most people. I have to take care of a few pressing matters on the bridge, would it at all be possible for you to bring her to my quarters in 1 hour. If your supervisor has issue with you leaving your post, please just send them to me and I will handle it.**

 

**It would be a great personal favor to me if you could keep track of Millicent a bit longer.**

 

 

  * ****A. Hux****



 

 

You smirked at the very informal structure of the letter guessing he wrote it in a rush. He included direction to his room in a postscript and you leaned back for a moment in your chair. Stroking Millicent’s soft fur as you thought about how you would compose your reply. “Quick… simple...maybe a little witty. This is me we are talking about.” You note to the cat as if she knew what you were talking about. 

 

**Subject - Cat Sitting**

 

**I would be happy to keep an eye on Millicent and make sure she keeps those pretty little paws out of trouble.**

 

**I will meet you in one hour, General.**

 

 

  * ****(Y/N)****



 

 

Hitting send once more you went back to your work, occasionally commenting on it to the cat that remained cuddled up in your lap. It was surprising how comforting just having another living thing in your small, dark work space made the time go by faster than you even anticipated. Soon it was time for you to return Millicent to her human. 

 

Cradling her in your arms you walked through the halls of the ship. Stroking her soft, coppery fur occasionally to keep the animal calm. You followed the General’s directions to his quarters and sure enough Hux was walking up at the same time you were. “Miss. (y/l/n), prompt, which I like to see among my crew.” He greeted rather briskly as he entered the code to open the door. 

 

“Well my mother always said ‘if you aren’t five minutes early..’”

 

Before you could finish Hux cut you off “Then you are are late. My father used to say something similar.” He walked into the very tidy room and motioned for you to follow. “Please come in.” 

 

You mutter thank you as you walk in and wait till the door is safely closed behind you before setting Millicent down on the floor. “Well here you go, back where you belong.” You mutter cheerfully to Millicent as you stand back up the cat rubbing up against you leg purring before lazily trotting over to Hux and brushing up against him in the same manner. 

 

“I apologize for any inconvenience she caused, she got out of my quarters this morning and I tried to catch her... “ Hux seemed uncharacteristically flustered and you tried to hide the smirk growing on your lips. He was far younger than you had expected him to be giving his station and rank within the first order. He was also much more handsome than you expected as well. Not in the way that the smuggler boys you dated as a teenager but in a clean cut and regal sort of manner. You could feel your cheeks flush slightly as you noticed his eyes linger on you.

 

You quickly shake your head and take a step forward. “General, really it was as far from an inconvenience as you could get.” You replied brightly trying to reassure him that you really had no issue with Millicent stowing away in your office. “I miss my cat, Fred, who is on my brother’s ship going back and forth between Mandalore and Nar Shadda.” You add with a sad smile as glance down at Millicent who was now laying next to Hux as he stood in the middle of the room. 

 

“Are you Mandalorian?” Hux asked quickly as if his interest was instantly peaked. 

 

You shrug before nodding your head slowly. You rarely spoke of the fact that your parents were from Mandalore. “I grew up on Nar Shadda though, my father worker for the cartels in arms trades. My mother ran a brothel.” You admit softly. “My brother is bounty hunter.”

 

Hux nodded his head slowly. “Why did you join the First Order then? If I may be so bold to ask.”

 

Again, you shrugged. “When the recruiters came my mom got scared. She said if someone in our family joined them then they would view our family as loyal and leave my little brother alone.” You say softly. “My mother heard a rumor that the First Order was view Mandalorian boys as the most viable candidates for the Stormtrooper training program.” 

 

Hux seemed nodded he head slowly as he shrugged. “My father thought that. Because he believed that Mandalorian’s were genetically superior but the data has shown otherwise.” You were taken aback by the casual way he admitted there was truth behind your mother’s fears. 

 

“Well that’s a comfort to know my baby brother will be safe. He was sent to back to the Mandlorian homeworld to be trained as armorer any how.” Hux chuckled softly and you raised a questioning eyebrow. “What about that is so amusing.” 

 

“Nothing, really I just forget that they still do things like that on Mandalore.” Hux responded back quickly not wanting you to take offense by his misplaced nervous chuckle. “Can I offer you tea or something? As a way of thanking you for finding Millicent?” 

 

You shook your head as he spoke. “No thank you, I really should get back to work. I still have a few more hours left on my shift.” You take a few steps forward and kneel down for a moment to pet Millicent on last time. “You behave young lady.” You smirk as stand up and turn to leave. You glanced over your shoulder for a moment back at Hux and uttered “Have a good evening General.” Before walking out the door as Hux smirked.

 

“You too, Ensign.” 

 

Once you were back at your workstation, going about the same tasks you do everyday you could help but miss Millicent’s presence slightly. She was a nice distraction from the monotony. As you were lost in your data entry for the newest round of “recruits” for the training program you saw a message pop up from Hux. 

 

**New Message from General A. Hux**

 

You couldn’t help but wonder what he had to say to you now that he had his cat back. You let out a little sigh as opened the message and leaned forward to read it. 

 

**Subject - Re - Meeting today**

 

**Miss (y/l/n),**

 

**I am sorry if you took offense to my comments earlier today. They were not meant to have been rude. You did something very kind for me and I repaid you poorly. I am not often the best in social situations. Particularly with beautiful women whom my cat likes.**

 

**Let me make amends in way of dinner, whenever would be convenient for you.**

 

 

  * ****A. Hux****



 

 

As you read the message you could feel your cheeks flush as you read the line ‘ _ Particularly with beautiful women whom my cat likes’  _ over and over again. You were not expecting anything from Hux, least of all a complement and dinner invitation. You didn’t know how to respond, he was one of the highest ranking  officers in the whole of the First Order and it wasn’t like you could just refuse him. He was far more handsome than you were expecting, “What harm could dinner with the handsome general really cause?” You murmur to yourself as you lean forward and quickly type a response.

 

**Subject - Re-Meeting today**

**General,**

 

**I took no personal offense to any comments made, but I accept your dinner invitation under one condition. Can I perhaps borrow Millicent on occasion? I don’t want to take your pet, but I do miss having a cat around at times. She is a very sweet girl and she seemed to like me. She could come spend time with me while I am working, so perhaps she doesn’t escape again? Would that be agreeable?**

 

**I am free most evenings.**

 

 

  * ****(y/n)****



 

 

Hitting send once more you settled back into the chair and went about the last little bit of work for your day. Just as you were finishing up the last of it there was a new message from Hux and you couldn’t help but smirk and open it quickly.

 

**Subject - Re-Meeting today**

 

**(y/n),**

 

**I will have to take your proposal up with Millicent but I do not see her refusing. As I said earlier she is generally not fond of most people, could should ask Captain Phasma if you ever cross paths if you do not believe me, yet Millicent seems very fond of you.**

 

**Would dinner tonight be too bold? I just rarely have a free evening…**

 

 

  * ****Armitage Hux****



 

 

“Armitage…” You say with a smirk playing on your lips.  _ So we are on first name basis now. _ You muse softly as you quickly type your reply. 

 

**Subject - Dinner Meeting**

 

**Armitage… (I see we are on first name basis now)**

 

**I would never be so bold as to ask the rather fearsome Captain Phasma about her encounters with our mutual furry friend. I would be far more afraid of her reaction, plus Mandalorian or not… have you seen me? She would crush me like a droid in a trash compactor. I’m far more of a lover than fighter, for the record.**

 

**Dinner tonight would be fine and not a bold request. I understand that you are a very busy man.**

 

**Would it be too bold of me to ask for an hour or so to go change before we meet? I am just finishing up my shift now.**

 

 

  * ****(y/n)****



 

 

You hit send and quickly tidied up your workstation before heading to your quarters. They were much smaller than Hux’s were but just as neat. There were a few more personal items scattered around the room including a Mandalorian helmet that belonged to your great-grandfather. Each of the children of the family had a piece of his armor. You touch the helmet as you set your things on a dresser and pick up a data pad laying on your night stand table to check your messages. Sure enough there was one from Hux. 

 

You smirk as you toss the pad down on the bed before opening the message. As you begin to change from your work uniform to your casual clothes you read his response. 

 

**Subject - Dinner Meeting**

 

**(y/n)**

 

**Phasma is not nearly as fearsome as she appears, I will make an introduction at some point in the future if you are so inclined.**

 

**That sounds fine, who am I to tell a woman that she can’t get ready for a date…**

 

 

  * ****Armitage****



 

 

“A date… this is a date..” You chuckle as you feel your cheeks flush and look down at the rather plain casual clothes you had instinctively put on. “These are not date clothes… do I even own date clothes?” You chuckle in a little bit of panic as you quickly type your latest reply. 

 

**Subject - Dinner “Meeting”**

 

**Armitage….**

 

**A date?**

 

**This is a date?**

 

**I am not sure that I am prepared for a “date”. Dates require pretty new dresses, make-up, going to the hairdressers… Dates require more time than an hour.**

 

 

  * ****(y/n)****



 

 

You sent the message with a cheeky smirk playing on your lips before you started to dig through your dresser for something that would be close to appropriate date clothes. The idea that you could actually have unintentionally walked into some sort of romantic entanglement with Hux by returning his lost cat reminded you of the romance holotapes your mother was so found of. “Must tell mom about this mess in my next call home..” You muse outloud as pull out an almost forgotten dress that you packed just in case you ever did end up going on a date. Though you never expect it be with such an important and powerful man. 

 

Your data pad chimed with a new message as you quickly changed clothes once again before picking up the pad and bringing it over to a small vanity so you could try and do something with your hair. 

 

**Subject - Dinner “Meeting”**

 

**(y/n)**

 

**Well, you do make some valid points.**

 

**Perhaps is is a practice date? Pre-date negotiations?**

 

**Also, I assure you if this “meeting” goes well. I will make sure you are very well taken care of. Whatever you want (save my cat) will be yours.**

 

**Are you changed yet?**

 

 

  * ****A.****



 

As you reread the message your heart started to beat faster as you tried to rationalize what Hux meant. “Anything I want?” You muse softly as you brush your hair and look down at the date pad. “What am I getting myself into.” 

 

You quickly reply to his message one last time. 

 

**Subject - Dinner “Meeting”**

 

**Armitage,**

 

**Whatever this is you most certainly have me very curious of your intentions.**

 

**I am leaving my quarters now. I will be outside your room shortly.**

 

 

  * ****(y/n)****



 

 

You hit send as you set your data pad back on your bedside table before walking out of your quarters and making your way back towards Hux’s quarters. Your hand hovers over the buzzer for a moment as you take a long breath to steady yourself before you rung the bell. It was like Hux must have been perched waiting for you. It was barely a moment before the door hissed open and Hux stood before you. His hair was slightly messier than before, a few stray strands of hair falling across his forehead, his jacket gone, the top button of his shirt unbuttoned and a small smile playing on his lips. “You look lovely, (y/n), even without a new dress.” He commented slyly was you walked in trying to hide your smirk. 

 

“Thank you,” You mutter softly as you turn around and face him. 

 

Hux’s eyes wondered up and down your body admiring the fit of the dress on your frame. “Shall we?” He ask as he motioned towards a table with a bottle of wine and two glasses and you took  a deep breath. It was going to be an interesting night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part... lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much shorter than the first part but have no fear, I am going to continue this pairing of Hux and our little random Mandalorian reader with connections to the galactic underworld with at least two sequels. One called - Canto Bight - which obviously takes place on Canto Bight a few months after this, a little mission mixed with pleasure, maybe some smut (who I am kidding there will be smut). I am also going to play with a little fan theory that one of my favorite SW podcasts Girls With Sabers (which you should go on youtube and watch all their videos right now) did a video on about Hux maybe having a half sister. This will be probably a 3 parter as I have it planned, maybe longer because this is me and I am known to just write too much. The other is - Never Make a Mandalorian Woman Angry - which really is going to be a little more light hearted than it sounds. This one will definitely be a one-shot. I have a few other ideas floating around with these two. They are cute and as we see Hux may have met his match. Plus… Millicent likes her. That means everything, because as we all know the real ruler of the galaxy is Millicent… <.< or is that just me. LOL

As you settled down together at the table and began to enjoy the rather nice wine, you decided to break the awkward silence. Hux had been flirty and charming over the messages but in person you could tell that he was little nervous. “When you said this was a date, I was a little shocked.” You started nervously.

 

As soon as you spoke Hux’s gaze was on you, his attention fixated on your every word. As soon as you finished he quickly asked, “Why? It’s because you are not attracted to me?” He asked sharply. 

 

You quickly shake you head. “No, not at all… I mean.. Yes… I mean no.” You were flustered and felt like perhaps you had just put your foot in your mouth. Your eyes glanced up at Hux who looked as flustered as you were. “I don’t date much, no one usually notices me… actually no one ever notices me.” You blurt out in a nervous moment trying to fix your previous blunder. 

 

Peeking up through your long eyelashes you see Hux settle back in his chair. “I can’t see how anyone couldn’t notice you… you are beautiful.” He confessed softly as he picked up his glass of wine and downs a rather large sip as if he were trying to gain some courage he otherwise lacked. “I don’t just ask women to dinner all the time.. I actually never do.” 

 

“Then why ask me?” you ask quickly and nervously. 

 

“Millicent liked you.” he said with a small shrug. “When I saw you walking up with her in your arms, I had never seen something so beautiful.” He mumbled. You raised a questioning eyebrow not quite understanding what he meant, not because you couldn’t hear him but because you couldn’t fathom he actual meant what he was saying. “You.. you are beautiful… and you made me laugh with those messages. Actually laugh.” Hux said as if that was something that hadn’t happened in many years. Which, for him it hadn’t. 

 

You reached across the small table and place your hand over his. “That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” 

 

“You must have been around a bunch of blind fools… but your welcome.” As he lifted his head to speak your eyes met and a shiver ran down your spine. Those stormy green eyes burned into your soul and made your heart race. 

 

After the unintental hiccup, and with a couple more glasses of wine and the addition of food things started to move along much smoother. The conversation was now rolling along at a comfortable pace and it was like you had known Hux all your life. Neither of you lived idyllic childhoods, each with their complications. Yet they shaped the people you had become. 

 

“So wait, your father actually knew Darth Maul?” Hux asked as he leaned forward quite curious about any tale you had of the legendary former Sith Lord. 

 

You nod as you lean forward with a bright smile spread across your face. “When my father was working for my grandfather as a teenager during the clone wars… they used to sell weapons and mandalorian armor to the Maul and the Crimson Dawn.” You started. “My dad told me all about the one time he actually had to handle the deliver of weapons to Maul himself. He said he had never in all his days felt such evil and he told me in that moment he knew that the Elders were right. Jedi… Sith… they were all evil.” Your eyes were cast down to the table as you finished unsure of how Hux would take what you said. 

 

“I always admired the Mandalorian’s abhorrence of force users” He surprised you with his he soft admission. The corners of your mouth turned upwards in a small smirk. For someone who worked so closely with such a powerful force user as Kylo Ren, you were shocked that Hux shared your distaste for their mystic ways. “Did your father know Boba Fett?” Hux seemed rather curious about your family’s underworld connections, as most people were when they learned of them. The few friends you had made since joining the First Order were just as fascinated as Hux. Though part of you couldn’t help but  question his motives as you slowly nodded your head. 

 

“Yeah, my father knew him well.” You murmur as your reach for your glass of wine. “He was actually a decent enough guy… he used to bring me and my older brother sweets when he would come do deals with my father.” Hux looked puzzled by your little story. 

 

“I thought Fett was dead.” 

 

“No.” You said softly as you shook your head. “He is very much alive last I knew.” Hux against seemed shocked by your insider knowledge and he looked like a very excited child.

 

Hux leaned forward and grabbed your wrist. “How much do you know about the general workings of the underworld? I am talking arms dealers, spice smugglers… slave traders…gang leaders...everything.” You laugh nervously as you gaze deep into his eyes. It was an uncomfortable question. You knew quite a bit but you also knew that you couldn’t just go telling anyone the information you knew. The stories you told were never of consequence and were the type of stories people told at parties to try and impress people. Which is what you were trying to do with Hux but you had dug  yourself into a hold you were going to climb out of by telling Hux what you knew. 

 

“I am the daughter of the second largest arms dealer on Nar Shadda, my mother runs one of the best brothels on the moon and last time I checked I was still on a first name basis with some of the Hutts… what do you want to know?” You smirked. You tried for the last year to just keep your head down but the wine made you bold. There was part of you that really wanted to impress Hux and this seemed like the best way to do it. 

 

Hux tutted softly and sighed. “They assigned you to data entry… when we had an in with the Hutt Cartel right under our noses…” He let go of your wrist and leaned back in his chair. He peered at Millicent who was curled up at your feet and laughed. “I should have you get out more often if you are going to bring me beautiful and valuable women Millie…”  Hux turned his gaze back to you. “How many languages do you speak?”

 

“Six.. not including basic...” 

 

“Kriff” Hux cursed as he shook his head in disbelief. “You can not keep working in data entry… your talents are being absolutely wasted there. I won’t allow it.” He declared and you laughed nervously. 

 

“You know I actually don’t mind my job…” You protested softly but Hux shook his head as he put his hand up. He didn’t want to hear any of your protests, he very obviously had plans for you that had nothing do with your typing skills. 

 

“(y/n), darling girl… let me let you in a small secret.” You liked this Hux, the Hux of the messages, the Hux after he had a few glasses of wine and relaxed. “When the Empire was still strong they had the underworld, well the larger players, in their pockets. This has been the one area we can’t seem to crack.” The way Hux spoke seemed like he genuinely needed your help. The way he had called you ‘darling girl’ also lingered in your mind. 

 

You let out a long sigh. “What if I said no?” Hux instantly got a pained look on his face at the meer notion that you would. You quickly reached your hand across that table. “I am not saying I am going to but really Armitage, do I have much choice now that you know.” Hux shrugged but you knew that you really had no choice. 

 

“It would mean you would work directly with me, every day…” He started slowly as he reached his hand out and laid it over yours. “We can even take lunch in here every day so you can spend time with Millicent…” He was trying really hard to make you want this. “You will need all sorts of beautiful, elegant, dresses for when I take you to Canto Brite… if you say yes that is.” He had you at time with Millicent but the rest was all really lovely perks you had never imagined. “Say yes..” 

 

Slowly you started to nod you head and Hux smiled brightly. When he smiled it was such a rare thing that it was magnetic. His eyes lit up and you couldn’t help but smile back at him. “Fine… only because we are going to share custody of Millicent…” You tease and Hux started to laugh. 

 

“I said nothing of the sort. I said lunches with Millicent.” Hux protested and you pulled your hand back before standing up. You walked around the table and stood next to Hux, your hand on your hip looking down at him. He leaned back in his chair, green eyes dancing with mischief as you smirked down at him. “This is a first date… we can’t already be talking custody arrangements for my cat… I was hoping I would at least get to take you to bed before that happened.” You roll your eyes as Hux speaks and he laughs nervously as he reaches out and places a hand on your waist. “I’m joking, I swear.” 

 

Your stern look slowly faded and you smiled down at him again. “Listen just because I said Phasma could crush me doesn’t mean I couldn’t probably kick your ass if really wanted to.” You teased and Hux shook his head for a moment before laughing. 

 

“No I don’t doubt that at all, though I am very good with a blaster.” His words were loaded with a double meaning that made your cheeks flushed again as your shifted your weight. 

 

Your tongue darts across your bottom lip as you look down at Hux rather amused. “But the real question is Armitage..” You say softly as you lean in. “Are you too quick to pull the trigger?” You ask breathlessly as your lips brush against his ear. You can see his whole body stiffen up and for once he was the one who grew flush. You pulled back quickly and take a breath because you were even started to get yourself worked up. Between the long time since you had been with anyone and the wine you were forgetting this was really only a first date. “I should go…” 

 

Hux nodded slowly though you could tell there was part of him that very obviously want you to stay. “Report to my office in the morning, 0900, we will discuss my idea on how to mix securing some valuable allies and maybe a little pleasure.” You smiled softly down at him once more before leaning in. You hand brushing his cheek as you placed a tender kiss on his lips. He seemed shocked for a moment at first but quickly began kissing you back. He was tentative and surprisingly tender as his hand barely grazed your cheek as you pulled back.

“I will see you in the morning Armitage…” You mumbled softly as he nodded standing up before he walked you to the door, Millicent in tow. He picked her up for your to say a proper goodnight. “Nini Millie… take good care of your daddy… I kinda like him.” You say as if Hux wasn’t listening to every work and the animal actually understood. Millicent purred as you scratched her behind her ear. 

 

Hux opened the door and you stepped out. “Goodnight, (y/n), I will see you in the morning.” 

 

**+Next Day+**

 

At 0845 you walked up to the door of Hux’s office, it was where he took most of his meeting though from your understanding from last night he prefered to spend much of his time on the bridge. You took a deep breath and smoothed your skirt as ready yourself to start this new position that Hux said you were perfectly suited for. In the light of day and with out the haze of the alcohol you were regretting telling Hux so much about your family’s connections. You had left all that information off your enlistment forms when you join up for a reason because you just wanted to keep your head down. 

 

_ That’s gone all kinds of out the window now. _ You groan internally as take one last deep breath and turned to buzz the com pad. Hux must have known it was her because the door opened right away and he stood before her a small smirk playing on his lips. “Early.. So proud of my girl..” Hux said in low tone as he stepped aside to allow you to walk in. “Did you sleep well (y/n)?” He asked rather sweetly as he walked back to his desk and sat down.

 

“Alright I guess..” You murmured as you followed Hux back to his desk. He gestured to take as seat and you did, just not where he was expecting. You walked around his desk, your hand trailed across the smooth metal as you stood next to him. Hux pushed his chair back allowing you to sit down in his lap. 

 

He seemed amused as he slipped his arms around you and picked up a data pad resting on his desk. “Read this…” He instructed as you took it from his hands. As you started to read through what ended up being some kind of intelligence report from someone on the inside of a codebreakers operation out of the leisure oasis Canto Bight, Hux leaned forward and rested his head on your shoulder. Seeing him out of the corner of your eye momentarily distracted you from your reading and made you smirk. 

 

Once you finished, you set the data pad back down on the desk. Hux wrapped his arms around your waist and waited for you to speak. “So you have someone on the inside… of this guy’s crew…” You questioned softly and Hux nodded. “Well I can tell you this much. He has never done business on Nar Shadda, doubt he does business with the Hutts. They never travel that far out for business.” Hux let out a disappointed groan as he leaned back in the chair and you shifted position slightly. “Don’t be disappointed in me. Be disappointed in the fact the all powerful slug people kriffing hate lightspeed travel and pretty much have all the could want or need on Nal Hutta.” 

 

Hux sighed and brought his hand up to rub his temples. “I was really hoping we could just slide you in the operation we already have in place and you could bring the Hutts into the fold.” He shook his head slightly disappointed in his own foolish notion hearing it out loud. Seeing the look of frustration and disappointment cross Hux’s face made you feel horrible. 

 

You leaned forward and picked up the pad and began scrolling through the report. “You know…” You started softly not getting Hux’s attention at first. “I won’t be able to get a meeting with this guy… but my brother… my brother absolutely could.” Hux started listing again. “He has a reputation, while I think that it will take a lot of credits to get him to stop his current business… and I mean a lot of credits. He would do this for me, if I ask him.” 

 

Hux’s arms wrapped tightly around your waist as he pulled you back against him. “Will you? Please.” You smirk as you slowly nod and Hux let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

 

“I’ll even get ahold of my dad, no promises but I am sure he can find something out at his weekly Sabacc game with the Hutt under bosses.” You add with a smirk. Hux seemed pleased beyond his abilities to express, he smiled and leaned in to kiss you. Hesitating for a moment. 

 

“You are incredible, (y/n), you know that…” Hux leaned in a kissed you tenderly, his hands running up your back as he pulled you deeper into the kid. You knew that this relationship was going to be complicated due to Hux’s station and the active war effort, but there was something in you that knew that no matter what it was going to worth it. 


End file.
